


What could have been ?

by Girl_under_the_glasses



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_under_the_glasses/pseuds/Girl_under_the_glasses
Summary: What if there was another way to defeat the hollow without making Hope an orphan . Then what could have been their story.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	What could have been ?

**Author's Note:**

> Klaroline ending at the finest , if I say so myself .

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Klaus and Elijah stared at each other each having a piece of the broken white oak stake in their hand. "Goodbye brother" was whispered in the air. "What a cliche" Klaus thought talking a final glance at the bench, they started their journey while sitting on that bench and ending their thousand years old adventure there. Before Klaus could comprehend what happened Elijah stabbed himself with both the stakes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" growled Klaus his hybrid features coming out in full display."What I should have done a thousand years ago brothers , protect you first from Mikael's abuse ,ester's neglect and then from yourself. All these years my only purpose was finding your redemption but along the way I have become blind to see the brother I loved thousand years ago was by my side all these years. You have a life to live here my little brother . You have a beautiful daughter and a women waiting for you and I have a beautiful women waiting for a dance. _Always and forever Niklaus_. Saltzman twins are exceptional siphoners, the hollow is inside me brother . Goodbye" saying this Elijah disintegrated as dust as Klaus kneeled on the ground.

After an hour or an year he couldn't comprehend the time Klaus felt a hand slip into his . He knew instinctively who the hand belonged to. "Why are you here ? " he asked cringing at the vulnerable tone of his voice. "The girls called me and told what they did, for all your fault Klaus you were a good person at the end and I know it hasn't been a century but I did turn up at your door to see my last love" Caroline said softly drawing patterns with her thumb on his hand. "Elijah died" Klaus said and broke down clinging to Caroline as a child would to a mother. "I know I know " Caroline murmured softly. They both sat at the bench the whole night grieving for the noble brother who did everything for his family.

Klaus and Caroline walked hand in hand to the Mikaelson compound. As everyone were overjoyed at seeing Klaus alive and smothering him with hugs, Caroline slipped her hand from him and turned away to leave . Klaus tugged at her hand to stop her. Caroline turned to him and told " You need time to grieve and be a wonderful father to your child. I will be always here waiting for my last love. HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES KLAUS " saying this Caroline placed a small kiss on his cheek and walked. Just as she reached the end of the street a gust of wind whooshed in front of her, which revealed to be person with blond hair and Mikaelson confidence, "Thank you Caroline for everything you and your girls did " Rebekah hugged saying this and turned away to leave.

Just as Caroline walked towards her car her vampire hearing picked up the words Rebekah uttered to herself " You will be an amazing Mikaelson " . Caroline started her car and drove the "Thank you for visiting New Orleans " when a small voice interrupted her thinking . "Mommy are we going home " little Josie asked staring at her mother rubbing her eyes to keep her sleep at bay. Caroline smiled at her daughter and whispered to herself " Yes, sweetie my heart finally found its home.

After an year or so the Mikaelson's settled in mystic falls occasionally helping with the school. Rebekah refused the cure finally realizing her family was everything she wanted and decided she was happy with Marcel and even if she wanted children she could always adopt like Kol and Davina did. Davina gave up her magic and became a vampire to spend eternity with her husband. Freya and Keelin had a child whose father was Vincent as planned. Hope finally got her father for herself and a family which was finally happy after ten centuries. Klaus and Caroline dated for two years waiting for their children to become older before he popped the question in Tokyo. They had a huge engagement party and an even better wedding with Rebekah as the maid of honor. They saw the world starting from Rome Paris Tokyo and enjoyed their Christmas every year in New Orleans surrounded by family.

Klaus looked around the dinner table with him seated at the head table with Caroline Mikaelson, his wife to his right beside her her girls with their significant others , his sisters Rebekah and Freya with their spouses Marcel and Keelin with their their children and to his left sat Hope with a lad named Landon, who Klaus has tried to kill many a times bu he just keep coming back to life as Landon was a phoenix, Kol and Davina with their children and the mystic falls Scooby gang and finally Klaus saw the empty head seat at the opposite side of the table leaving it empty in honor of Elijah. As looked around at his family he was content and all because of his big brother and he knew in his heart one day he would meet him.

**MANY YEARS AGO AFTER ELIJAH STAKED HIMSELF:**

Elijah woke up in a meadow wondering if he wound up in hell or heaven and all his questions flew out of his mind when he spotted a familiar figure walking towards him and saying "Now what about that dance" hearing it Elijah whispered " Hayley".

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinions-Good ? Bad ? Awful ? extra-ordinary ?


End file.
